medieval_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Duk Kenka
Meaning The words "Duk Kenka" translate to "The God" in Swamplish, for the word "Kenka" is a mix of "Kenk" meaning king, and "Yirka" meaning everything. Origin "Duk Kenka" originates from ancient swamp tribes that were present on the Hales, who have now gone mostly extinct, but small remnants still remain on the island. The Trials "Duk Kenka" is believed to be a large religious figure in the shape of a humanoid, who is perceived as the perfect being, a being that perfected the balance between all of the different trials that go into becoming such as itself. Trials (Head) Warkenk - The power of the ocean and swamp, believed that when achieved, one can control elements of the Hales. However, as far as legends go, there has only been one ever before to achieve this power, but they let themselves fall to Frakenk, leaving them an evil mess of their previous self (Feet) Frakenk - The evil force of destruction. Those who submit to this trial are short-lived, as it is believed to take control of their very being and make them do unspeakable things to others. Signs of those who have not kept balance in this trial are seen to make rash decisions, torture others, destroy creations made by others, and possibly destroy themselves. (Chest) Enkenk - The center of life and creation. Those who have perfected the Enkenk trial are ones to become craftsmen, construction workers, or other kinds of tradesmen. (Palms) Grakenk - The skills of war and fighting. The tribalist warriors were required in their tribes to bring perfect balance to the Grakenk trial to become a perfect warrior fit to protect the tribe. (Shoulders) Kink - The kink trial is the one that controls power and sometimes royalty when someone is put in a role of power. Those who are the best to perfect the Kink trial are made the tribe leader or otherwise next in line. (Groin) Svickenk - Believed to be the second-worst trial to submit to next to Frakenk, the Svickenk trial is told to be achieved when one cannot achieve. This trial is not achieved intentionally, as it is an incentive to keep balance in one's other trials, as those who have fallen to the Svickenk trial are mindless, worthless, and shamed by most. Completion After completing a certain trial, one is required by ritualistic nature to mark themselves on the body piece they have achieved. Achievers of Warkenk, the rarest of the trials, must mark their head with the corresponding symbol using dye. Those who fall to Frakenk, the trial for destruction, will have their feet burned, and then the Frakenk symbol etched into their back. Achievers of Enkenk, the life, and craftsmanship trial, must mark their chest with the Enkenk Symbol. Achievers of Grankenk will mark their knuckles with 4 olive green marks, and the Grankenk symbol marked on the back of their hand in the same color. Achievers of Kink, the royal trial, will have their shoulders marked with 8 vertical marks each, and the Kink symbol on their dominant upper arm. Shameful achievers of the Svickenk trial will be castrated. The Svickenk trial will then be etched into their lower abdomen. This is only in cases of true non-achievers in the tribe, as less-than-complete effort is intolerable and thus does not allow those who do not try to not breed. The trial's symbols are listed below. Category:Religions